The Perfect Match
by Alaska Krystal
Summary: The Benedict's once again meet a ANTI-NET savant group, but this time it's bigger, more dangerous and it's more organized. The Hamlet family put their daughter Kylah at the front line with Will Benedict. Suddenly it's more dangerous than ever, can the soulfinderbond between soulfinders safe them?
1. Chapter 1

**Will**

"They are the European version of us. " Vick said and looked like he really didn't care at all. The look he had on his face most time nowadays. It hurt all of us watching him hurting. Specially the lucky ones I guess. Trace, Xav, Yves and Zed - mostly Trace. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked at the screen. A very blond women and a kind-of-brown-and-blond man, they were surrounded by seven very beautiful girls. Crystal joined us, her and Xav were back from New York - but only for two months. She looked at Xav who now was staring at the girls… and then she hit him.  
>"I'm right here you know?! " Xav kissed her on the cheek and pointed at one of the girls. She was tall, I could see that, she was standing with a hand on her father's shoulder and the only one not looking into the camera.<br>"That one, who is that Vick? " Vick looked down in his papers.  
>"That one is Kylah, she is 21 years old. " he says and looks at her picture from her passport. She was god damn beautiful.<br>"Her birthday is only five days away from yours Will. " I look down. That's right she was five days younger than me.  
>"Well but Crystal located mine in the Netherlands. " -<br>"Pff Holland. " Crystal corrected me, apparently there was a difference. "And I'm not sure, maybe she isn't there anymore, that might be her. " Zed walks right into the kitchen with the worst possible timing.  
>"Ey! Are we talking about those Hamlet girls? " He looks at the screen.<br>"Wow, if they went tall that would be Sky's sisters. "

We ended up cleaning for five hours before those Hamlet girls arrived, I'm sure Zed already hated them. Mom made all of us, even the girls, clean. Even Sky! Okay Zed did most of her work, but that little British girl tried. Three cars drove up in front of our house. And suddenly the doorbell rang. The girls started to look at us. Putting our ties right and putting our hair 'righter' or 'better' as Phee and Crystal were saying while ruining our hair. My mother opened the door, and in came nine savants, nine with blond hair, one with red hair and one with brown. I gave the only male with blond hair my hand first. It was their father. My gift was suddenly breathing, but not because of him. One of the girls had a scent of danger hanging around her. I just couldn't see witch one.  
>"Hello my name is John Hamlet, and this is my wife Kathrine, our children and their soulfinders. " his accent was thick and weird but nice in a 'you're not American'-way.<br>"I'm Will. " I said.

The tallest girl was the eldest. Her name was Kira, she had honey hair and a red haired soulfinder named Pete, she was 28. The one with the shortest hair, kind of boyish haircut, was number two, her name was Kodaline she was 27. Number three had a brown haired soulfinder sitting on her back (Not literally but almost), Liam was his name, she was 25 and her name was Khloe. Number four was Kylie a nice and tall happy-faced blonde 24 years old Barbie. Number five, was Kylah, and she was the one with the danger around her. She was stunning, long white-blond hair with beautiful big blue eyes and long lashes. Number six was Kimberly at the age of 19 and number seven was Kara at 18. They both had long blond hair and blue eyes. Kylah - Whom I couldn't keep my eyes of because she was the most beautiful one of them - never looked anyone in the eye. She was shy and only looked at you for about five seconds and then looked away for minutes. She didn't say anything or take anyone's hand. She just stood behind her sister Kylie The Barbie.  
>"And that's Kylah. " Her sister Khloe said and put a hand on Kylah's shoulder. Kylah looked scared at her sister, but her sister didn't seem to be bothers by the look.<p>

**Kylah  
><strong>Since I was a little girl I've always loved to travel. I mean every time you get of that plane it's a new place, full of different people, different food, different culture, different weather well different everything! It's just different this year. The past year has been a hell for my family. Well mostly me. I'm number five so it's not like I can do anything amazing! Well Kara's gift isn't amazing either she just talks crazy talk with the animals but, my gift somehow became a huge burden for me the moment my sisters found their soulfinders. I couldn't control what I heard anymore. I could hear every telepathic conversation in the house and sometimes I could even hear conversations FAR away! If I was swimming, the water would behave weird and if I was angry or scared, lightning would come. If I looked, too long in someone's eyes I sometimes ended up listening to the thoughts they were thinking too much about (I could scan right through their shield if I really wanted, and for some reason my brain wanted to do that all the time). My brain, my body all of me was a complete mess because of one thing. Me, missing my soulfinder.

"So the network, you said, someone was trying to ruin it again? " My father said, he didn't want to small-talk over the dinner. Right to business he always said. Mr. and mrs. - who I truly believe love small-talk dinners - looked surprised. But one of their sons was fast.  
>"Well the past year we have had some problems. It all started right after Will's birthday, in August. " My birthday was in August! I looked at the boy Will. He was hot, well they all were, but he was REALLY CHILI FIRE SUN HOT. "<br>Zed found Sky, and the Kellys kidnaped her - " The little blond girl looked a little scared and her soulfinder Zed put at arm around her. I hated them for just a moment, and then realized she needed him and he probably needed her more.  
>"Well as you see we got her back, later that year Yves meet Phee and we put a couple of savants in jail in England, - " My sister Kodaline had helped with that. "Yeah I was there, the man from Venice's mother was the one who kidnapped the soulfinders again right? " Kodaline said and looked at the man Trace. He nodded and put a hand on his wife's back.<br>"Yes and now we have a problem with this group of Savants who call them self TNMD. " We all nod. Because we are supposed to.  
>"We need someone to get into the group and get all the details. They know us, and the probably know you too but Crystal here can transform you nicely. "<br>The family and I talked about it.  
>"Kodaline and Kylah are probably the best cards we have. However, Kodaline is way to famous, Kylah is not. " I looked at my mother.<br>"So your gift? " Yves asked me. I looked at my father. He nodded.  
>"I control water, lightning, energy, I know what you think even through a thick shield and I hear all the telepathic conversations I want to…or don't. I just hear them. I don't even need an invi to get in. " I said.<br>"And you are not number seven? " I smiled at Wills question.  
>"No I'm not. " Will look at me.<br>"And Will, he will be going with you - his gift will help you a lot there. " his father said. I looked at Will, for a long time.  
>"What is it? " -<br>"I sense danger…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Will **

I looked in the mirror. My hair was a color between blonde and muddy. It looked real but I looked weird. My browns they were also colored, just a bit lighter but still dark. I was wearing a black T-shirt and a black pair of jeans. In a backpack I had three other T-shirts and two pair of jeans, three pair of socks and five pair of underwear, a new phone, a knife, a gun and a computer. Kylah had a matching backpack with the same things in it including some girl-stuff I guess. Her beautiful blonde hair was now red. A light red color and her brown they were red as well - and it actually looked real. She was wearing a black shirt and black jeans, she put on her leather jacket and her biker bots. I put on my military bots and my jacket. Like that we were almost partners in crime. I looked at her one more time, god she was sexy, how was I supposed to keep my hands of her? How could anyone she me do that? I took my bag and kissed my mother.  
>"You come home in one piece!" I smiled.<br>"Yes Ma, I will. " Kylah and I had a long trip a head of us so we jumped into my car and drove. Kylah feel asleep after four hours of silence. The best part of I was that it wasn't awkward, and when she fell asleep she just looked cute. Younger somehow and less scared and worried.

When she woke up it was almost twelve. Her family was probably on a plane back to EU now and mine was doing whatever they could to help us. She looked confused.  
>"You fell asleep. " She looked embarrassed.<br>"I didn't sleep much last night… " she explained.  
>"I know, me neither. " The bight before had been a hell! 24 people in our house… Crazy. She turned on the radio and John Mayer started to sing one of his heart breaking songs. Less than half a minute later see sang along. Her voice was beautiful and she closed her eyes.<br>She sang; "She's a good girl, loves her mama /Loves Jesus and America too /She's a good girl, crazy 'bout Elvis /She loves horses and her boyfriend too, yeah yeah! " She looked at me with a happy but shy smile. I laughed.  
>"What? " she whispered.<br>"You sing amazing. " I said and turned up the radio as she sings;  
>" I'm a bad boy, 'cause I don't even miss her  I'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart. " Then she laughed and started singing louder and I of course joined her. Probably the best road trip ever. And I though she was shy? This girl was amazing!

**Kylah**

I took another bite of my burger. And I loved it. I didn't even care if I looked like hell when I ate it. Will was amazing! All my shyness (that kind you have with boys and strangers) disappeared with him like this! BAM and it was gone!  
>"So in about five hours there is a motel, my mother gave me some cash - we have to stay there. However, we will have to share room. You remember our cover right? " I nodded. We were boyfriend and girlfriend. We ate our food and I took the keys.<br>"I'll drive OK? " Will smiled and nodded.  
>"As you wish Ellie. " That was my cover name.<br>"Well Jamie my wish is law is you just butt up in that car right away! " Will laughed, he paid the meal and then we drove out in the not-so-blue world.

We had nothing to sleep in with us. I looked at Will. He didn't look very happy about.  
>"Well I can't sleep in jeans and you shouldn't either. I don't know about you…but I'll sleep in a T-shirt. " Will nodded.<br>"And I don't care what you sleep in, I mean if you want to be naked - that's fine. I'm just not. " He laughed and I did too. It was ice cold and we ended up presser our backs against each other. I slept in my shirt and he slept in his underwear - witch I didn't mind. Maybe because I saw is GOD BODY! OH GOD MAN! That boy was HOT HOT HOT! I know I fell asleep with a smile on my face. Witch totally disappeared when I woke up. Will had his arm around me and my head was against his shoulder. I sat up fast and Will almost fell out of the bed.  
>"What?! " he said and looked around.<br>"Sorry…it was… nothing. I just… doesn't matter. " I tried.

We hit the road at seven AM. Early birdy I know. However, we didn't have long now. Five or maybe six hours.  
>"Okay I want to get to know you, before we arrive. " Will said. I looked up from my magazine - he bought it for me.<br>"What do you like to do? "

"I really love swimming, stars, cars - like this jeep - and of course fashion. You? "

"Well I like skiing, cars and police work. " I nodded.

"So your favorite place, dinner, flower, color well all kind of favorite. "

"Okay, I don't have a favorite place to go, I just like woods and star nights. I absolutely love chocolate, any vegan food makes me feel good with myself, but steak can make my day. I adore roses and lilys, my favorite color is blue, I like dogs and my favorite person in the world must be my dad - I'm his little girl what can I say." Will smiled at me and asked me a hell lot of questions about my family and I happy told him all he wanted to know. He made me feel safe.

**Will**

The building was big. Four floors. I rang the doorbell. Kylah, well Ellie took my hand and put on a hard face. My hand was burning with hers in mine. It felt wonderful. The door it opened and a tall man with grey hair looked evilly at us. He smiled.  
>"Hello! You must be Jamie and Ellie! Come in. "<p>

Seven hours later, a lot of looking through my mind (witch of course was impossible and there for Kylah had made a fake mind for them to search) I would ask her what though she had let them see later, we ate with the others. They talked loudly about us, THE NEW ONES, they didn't even care that we heard it. Kylah still looked all hard-tough girl but I knew when we had some time alone she would have her scared-girl face back on. I missed that face. She ate her food fast and I did the same, she wanted to be alone with me. I just knew...

Our room was in the middle of second floor. We walked in and there was one big bed, a mirror, a closet and a window. We were going to live here…and it was going to be hard. The room was very small and not very nice. I had 'Ellie' and she was nice. Kylah put her bag in the closet and sat down on the bed. She hid her face in one of the pillows.  
>"I'm scared Will…what if my gift didn't do the job very well? " I sat down and put my hand on her knee.<br>"Tell me what you made them find? " She put the pillow on her knees, and my hand, and looked me in the eye.  
>"Well a lot of your thoughts. The ones with you thinking I am pretty sexy… " she said and I blushed. Okay blushed does not cover what happened to my face.<br>"And the one with you and I sleeping together last night in the hotel. Us singing in the car? I made something about you loving me up, and you being scared for my life - I didn't make one selfish though in your mind. " I looked at her.  
>"And yours? "<br>"Well… all the loving things, us having a burger, you telling me you love me, me scared for our life, me losing my parents because of the net and you losing your brother. Nothing much. " And then she turned her head and looked out the window, like her gift wasn't something truly amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kylah**

After a few week of training and nothing really, well we still got nothing. It had been 22 days and we got nothing. All the big names, not here. Okay so nothing isn't right. The Benedict had four from a group of six. I heard them heading to a club to kill two girls from the net. They didn't have a chance. The four had not talked and now the net had them. They were going down, for sure. The two others needed a new team, and they were looking through what they called JOUNIERS - us. So we started training even more. At first we just trained two or three hours a day, but now we ran every second day, trained every part of our body - one part each day and we had a 'fun fight' every second day too. We almost didn't talk anymore. We just slept a hell of lot and trained even more. Sometimes we trained dying the night - because then we were alone. Sometimes it was hard to act all in love, because I knew it was just that. An act. And I wanted it to be so much more. We hold hand a lot and Will had kissed my forehead before fights and hugged me after all our fights.

"OKAY EVERYBODY! TO DAY WE WILL LIKE TO SEE YOUR GIFTS IN WORK! " our captain yelled. He had twenty juniors. "You! Love birds! " I looked around - it was Will and I he was talking about. Will let go of my hand and we stepped one-step closer to the captain. "In the circle! " And with that his finger was pointing at the white circle. It's where you fight. I looked at Will. He grinned at me.  
>"You're going down E."<br>"Up yours.. " I said.

I placed my feet with a little space between as we learned. All the other juniors and a couple of agents and teams were standing around us. The captain looked smiling at us.  
>"So everybody, these love bird are gonna fight, till I tell them to stop or one of them is dying or dead. " I looked at Will in horror. He nodded icecold back. And mimed; "Do whatever it takes, you have to be safe. " I nodded.<br>"They WILL use their powers to fight each other. They are allowed to step out of the circle so everybody behind the glass!" Everyone ran out of the big trainings hall and on the other side of the glass. On one side all the importent people and the other all the juniors and our captain.  
>"ONE!"<br>"TWO!"  
>"GO!" He yelled and I fast made a ball of water. I shot it at Will, but he had already moved himself. His power had worned him. He ran right at me and I put my hands in front of me. A blast of lightning shot out and people were quieter than ever. Will duck again! I started to get angry. He hit my legs and I fell. He sad across me and looked down at me. He was about to hit me in the face. In my face! I duck and he tried to hit me again. I shot the shit out of him with a lightning water ball and he landed a few meters away. I jumped on my feet and walked to him. He sat up and I put a knee in is chest. He looked surprised when I hit him with a light again. I looked down at Will, suddenly something hit me in my back and I fell. "You pig! " I yelled, half laughing and I gave him another shot with my light. Will jumped on his feet and started running. I ran after him, read his mind and threw a water ball right where he was going to run. He feel right into the glass and blood ran down. His eyebrow was all bloody when he stood up. He looked a little pissed now. I threw a water lightning ball but didn't hit. He was fast! We ran around, I shot at him with water and lightning and he threw objects from the training hall after me. After about teen minutes the captain called it. Will jumped one of the obstacles and took my head in his bloody hands. I smiled;<br>"You are faster than I thought. " He shook his head.  
>"And your gift is awesome… " Then his lips kissed my forehead, right in front of everybody. I hugged him tight. People looked surprised, we had been trying to killed each other and now Will was kissing me. I ran my fingers down his back and he tangled his fingers into my hair.<br>"You're awesome.. "  
>"I know that. " I said.<p>

**Will**

Why didn't I just kiss her? There in front of everybody? The captain made all of us fight twice. I won against a boy with a sense of the future - awesome. Kylah was fighting a boy with air. She cheated him into stepping into the water and then she put her hands in it, and the boy past out because of the power. He screamed for about a minute before she let him go. His body shook and shook and shook until they woke him up. My girlfriend was powerful! Wait what? I mean Kylah was. She looked at me as I nodded. She'd done very well. In 30 seconds that boy had been done.  
>"I want that one! " I tall young man about our age said. Kylah turned around to see his face. He had brown hair and a body any boy in a gym would kill for. Well not me, I had it (Not that I'm that into myself but yeah, I have been training a lot). Our captain nodded.<br>"And I want her boyfriend too. And the boy with the speed. "

"We need new names for you when we go out in the field. " our new captains said.  
>"My name is Bellomir, you will call me B when we are out. That's Ashley, call her Ash. You are Jamie, but we will call you Danger. Because of your gift. You are Speed and you Ellie, you are E.J. " Kylah nodded. She looked scared but whit a tough in it.<p>

Kylah sat down on the bed and closed her eyes for a second.  
>"Almost two months and now we're there. " I looked at Kylah. "Our first mission will be in Denver in four days. We have to let some know. Also that they should only take Ashley… Her gift isn't that amazing and maybe they could catch Speed too if they had Vick with them? " I nod.<p>

Kylah and I sat down in a nice café and Sky - who worked there too our orders. On some paper, I wrote everything down and handed it to Sky between the menus. Yves and Phee had dinner at another table. They looked very serious. Kylah and I? We had fun.  
>"So you put spiders in his bed when he was 14? " Kylah laughed and I nodded. "You have never done such thing? "<br>"No! I always just put water in their beds making them think they peed themselves. I made my sister think she did it almost every night 'till she was 15 years old! "  
>"You are mean! "<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<br>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Kylah **

I've dated four guys ever. Four guys and none of them were like Will. Hey were non-savants for starters, and none of them made me feel this way. None of them had made me shake inside when they kissed me, none of them had made me smile just looking at me, none of them had made me want them, like I wanted Will. None. Call me stupid or not-a-loving-caring person. Only Will had made me feel those kind of things and more. God. I missed Khloe and Kylie. They were the sisters I went to with boy issues. But talking to them could get Will and I killed.  
>Did I love Will? Can you love a person so fast? To months? Yeah… I guess it's possible…just not the case. Right? I looked at Will cleaning our guns. He looked so god damn god while doing it.<p>

So I've never been in love before. And too be fair, I've probably never loved anyone else than my sisters and my two best friends. But with Will it was so easy. From the first day we were friends. He made me feel safe and I never had to worry if he would judge me, because Will didn't. He was perfect. He really was. And I think that I loved him from the moment we sang along in the car. I hink that I've loved him since that. Call me crazy.

I put on one of his shirts - yeah I sleep in his shirt so what? - and jumped in bed. Will looked up. Tired and with a blue eye. Bellomir had been training us today. I had won my fights against Ashley and Speed and Will had lost to Bellomir. He looked REALLY tired. "Come on, you can do that tomorrow. "

We had breakfast at a Cafe. Not the one Sky fake-worked at, because we didn't want them to see us. Will and I sat in a corner and ate in silence until we saw four agens from the base. Sh**. I looked at Will but he just pretended nothing was wrong. He nodded at them and we ate the rest of our lunch in silence.

Bellomir made us run about four miles every morning at 5 AM - I hated the guy. And then we had to join the SENIOR training - witch started with a run, five miles and then half an hour training and to hours of fighting and training powers. Bellomir, Annabella, Lucilla, George and Barter was the leaders of the SENIORS and the only ones higher than them was the agents. They didn't do much, they just had all eyes on us when we weren't here at the base and of course they had an eye on the net and gave us missions too. All the information I got from our captain we gave Sky everyday Sunday - when we had our 'date'. Actually the 'date' felt like a date. Will payed, we started small talking to get to know each other and had good laughs. At Fridays we also started going out. We had dinner, or went to the movie and one day we were in the park. We were dating...but not really. I mean we had to pretend right?

"Wake up beautiful.. " Will said. I looked at him.  
>"We are going out. " I put on some close and Will followed me downstairs. He opened the door outside. It wasn't cold but nor warm either. He had a chair with him. He put it down an sat on it. Then he pulled me down on his lap. He put a blanket around us.<br>"Can you see that star? " he said and pointed.  
>"That's a part of a constellation named Lepus...It's suppose to look like a dog. " I looked at Will and smiled. It's more than two months ago that I told him about the star thing.<br>"And that one is Cassiopeia. I can go on, I've been studying this the past two months. " I turned my head and looked him right in the eye.  
>"Why? " He took a curl and put it behind my ear.<br>"Because, I think I'm in love with you. " And then I kissed him. On his SO soft lips. It was amazing. His hands were in my hair and mine were against his chest. We fell down on the grass and the fire of his lips burned me down my neck and on my collarbone. I needed this, more than air.  
>"Will... " I whispered. He looked at me. "Am I your soulfinder? " I asked. He looked me in the eye.<br>"We can try... " he whispered.  
>"No. Not yet. " I whispered and kissed him.<p>

Some days want like that. We still didn't know, mostly because we were afraid. I woke up naked in Wills arms every morning now and I did not want to loose that. No way in hell I could not be his soulfinder. All of this was so perfect. But still, I was scared.  
>It was the big day. We were in Denver at the police building for Savants. At Trace's work. We had a lot of planning to do.<p>

**Will **

I was not happy about this. Vick had promised to be here with Trace, Xav (If we needed him), Yves and Phee. Our group split up. The point with this mission was to put our mark (TNMD) out and steal information. Ash and Kylah. Speed alone and Bellomir and I. Vick and Phee were already after Speed. Trace and Yves were after Kylah and Ash.

_Speed can you hear me? _  
><em>Someone is following me man! <em>Speed answered very fast and scared.  
><em>There is no danger near any of us?<em>  
><em>There must be Danger! Listen!<em> Bellomir said.

"No Danger B? " I said as we went down another hallway.

**Kylah **

Ash who was dressed in black from her tiptoe to her head (even a black wig) was walking in front of me. I could hear Trace and Yves have a conversation about timing. They were ten meters to the left. "I think it's to the left now. " I said and Ash turned. As we went past their door. Trace jumped her and I put a hand on her leg. She passed put. But her scream had already danced down the halls. But no telepathic message. Yves burned some of my shirt and then I ran. I ran as fast as I could. The telpathic messages ran through my head.

_ASH?! E.J.?! SPEED?!_  
><em>HELP! THE BENE...<em> Speed died out  
><em>They got Ash, they were strong, someone with fire and someone big!<em>  
><em>Are you hidden?<em>  
><em>I'm on the stairs on my way down, they are upstairs<em>  
><em>Get out! Get out! Danger says more danger is coming!<em>

That was the code for everything was fine.

I ran as fast as I could down stairs, still scared if anything had gone wrong. I might? What is Will was hurt? What if he needed me? What if that tall guy with the warmest chocolate brown eyes needed me? I almost could not breath when I hit the first floor. But I did not stop. BANG!  
>I stopped and pressed myself up against the wall at the staircase. A shot was fired. A freaking shot was fired?! But by who? Who had pulled a ticker and who had been shot at? Someone was probably hit! What if Will was hit?! All my thoughts was about Will being hurt at that moment. What would I do without Will? What would I do?! I looked out and down the hall. Nothing. Just a dark hall. I ran, along the wall, only for a few meters.<p>

_Will?_ I whispered telepathic. I knew that the moment he would get this message he would know if we were soulfinders or not. But i didn't care. All i cared about was him being safe. All I wanted was him safe. He didn't answer.  
><em>Will? Will please answer me! <em>  
><em>Will!<em>

Could the mission had gone worse? That idiot better not be dead!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<br>What do ya'll think?  
>I'll try to post once or twice a week!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Will**

Bellomir and I were standing behind a door. I pressed my back against the wall. I didn't really need to hide, I mean FBI knew I was here. But still. Maybe the agents wouldn't see that it was me - and I would have to fight them anyway because of Bellomir. And Kylah? The amrican agens didn't know her, maybe with her blond hair but not with red. I looked at my captain. He looked stressed, nervous, angry, sad and a little scared. He looked at me: _Anything near Danger? _  
><em>Nja not near us, but there is something in this building.<em>  
><em>No shit<em>.  
>I looked at him, he had asked himself. I swear to god, Bellomir was a pain in the butt.<p>

Bellomir looked at me. Speed had called for help.  
>"Ash? " he asked.<br>"She isn't in danger... right now. " I said. I knew that she wouldn't be in any danger if she just behaved. I didn't need my power to tell me that.  
>"Speed? " He was, actually he was in a lot of danger. And than we heard the shot. We duck and I looked at Bellomir. "<br>Speed? " I couldn't feel anything else than danger right now. Where the hell was Kylah? My heart started running. He stood up.  
>"Where is E.J. and Ash? " I asked him. He shook his heat.<br>"I can NOT tell you before you have located the danger!" I looked at him. Screw it. All I wanted was Kylah to be safe. I stepped out of the shadow and into the hall. Bellomir grabbed my arm.  
>"You can't. You will put us in danger. " I looked at him with a ice cold look. "I don't care about you or me - I care about Ellie. And I know you do too. "<p>

I knew that because of the way he looked at her. He loved her. I didn't know Ash well enough to know if she loved him back, but he loved her.

Bellomir looked at me.  
>"I know she is your girlfriend but in TNMD we follow orders. And this is yours; tell me where and how much danger there is in this building!" I looked at him. Stepped closer.<br>"Speed got shot, not deadly, he will be okay. They got Ash and MY girlfriend is out there, alone in great danger. Either you help me find our last teammate or you don't. I you don't they will get you. And we will not help you because we don't help careless people like YOU said yourself! " I might have yelled the last part, but did i say that Kylah was out there!

Bellomir and I walked down the hall. And then her voice broke the silence.

_Will?_ she whispered telepathic.  
><em>Will? Will please answer me!<br>__Will!_

She was my bloody soulfinder! I started to run. I could hear her steps near the staircase. I ran like the devil was right behind me and when she saw me she ran as well. And then I kissed her. I mean we kissed before and it's always been amazing but this? This was even better, I didn't have to think about being or not being her soulfinder, about another man kissing her in years from now - because she was all mine. I looked down at her. She looked surprised but happy.

"God... " I whispered. She looked at me with horror.  
>"I love you so damn much, and I'm so happy that it's you. " And then she kissed me. We kissed for a loooong time. Bellomir didn't say anything. I hugged Kylah tight. "I thought they had you. " I said, and I meant it. I don't know if I would have survived this shit without her.<p>

"She is your soulfinder?! " Bellomir screamed as we entered the base. He pushed me away from her. And put his hands around her neck.

**Kylah**

So apprently Bellomir was Ashley's soulfinder. And he hated me for letting her get caught. He pushed Will out of the way. He touched MY soulfinder - who fell to the ground! Bellomir placed his hands around my neck and started to strangle me. But before he close his hands I screamed. I pushed him in his chest and lightning ran through him. He screamed but didn't let go. Agents, captains and JUNIORS joint us. Will grabbed Bellomir but a shot of lightning shot through him and he was send to the ground again. I pushed even harder but Bellomir didn't move an inch. I swore to god, he would die if I didn't stop and I would if he didn't. Black spots started to appear around me. My water power shot free with the pain and Bellomir flew away from me. I fell to the floor. I tried to get air but it was almost impossible. "Will!" I tried. Tiers rolling down my cheeks. The others couldn't hear me say his name, he barely couldn't. He hugged me tight and everything inside we started screaming in pain. And so did I. Blood ran down my face, how had that happened? The blood made a small pool on the floor and my red hair suddenly was even more red.

My sisters and brothers once told me that my scream doesn't sound like a human scream. It's because of my gifts. They mix and make my scream/laugh/crying all weird. It sounds louder, some times like its underwater and other times they said it feel like a slash with water. A hard one. But I really didn't care. I was in pain. In a LOT of pain. It was like an elephant was trying to run around inside my body. It's more painful than it sounds. I swear.

Bellomir attacked me again witch had made Will fly through the air in a perfect loop. Bellomir hit me in my face and more blood appeared. (Did I say I don't like blood?). He hit me and threw me up against the wall. I screamed but no one did anything! I couldn't see Will anywhere and the pin started again. I screamed louder and tried to shoot Bellomir with lightning and waterballs, but

1) he was faster than me

2) he was trained for this

3) he was not injured

4) he was angry - yeah being angry can keep you up

5) he was a male (I know I shouldn't say that but yeah)

6) he was powerful ass hell

I was going to die. He was going to kill me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**So Ash and Bellomir, I did plan them before I planned Will and Kylah. In the beginning I actually thought that maybe Kylah could find her soulfinder and then Will could fall in love with her. And Kylah would lose her soulfinder and in the ending they would fall in love - But then what about Will's soulfinder? And I couldn't bare to make Kylah lose another love...So I went with the story this way. I hope ya'll happy about that, because I am and i think that it's gonna turn out pretty good. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ash**

The new girl, a pain in the ass, was walking like she owned the world. She was pure evil, I swear, before she came all the boys had been looking at ME but after everyone had been looking at her. Even my Bellomir. God. She was pretty, no beautiful. She was tall, had long legs, long straight red hair, big blue eyes, was thin, powerfull and she had a way of looking beautiful without trying. She was not just a beauty she was also hot. Her boyfriend Jamie was one lucky guy, and I bet he knew. He always looked at her with a caring and loving look. He was concerned about her all the time. They were cute, in a WAY TO MUCH LOVE-way. I mean, I hated her, but I was happy that she had a boyfriend because than I really didn't have to worry. That guy never let her alone. Never. But still. She was dead to me. And if she really died I wouldn't care. Not as long as Bellomir adored her. Nope. She was just another girl whom had been though much and had ended up here, like 90% of the girls. They didn't even know what it meant being a part of this group, they just wanted to be a REBEL. Stupid naive teenagers. They were everywhere! And yet they were nowhere, when you needed them, they ran away. God. You can never trust anyone, but yourself.

**Will**

I couldn't do anything! It was like someone or something was holding me down! I could see him hurt Kylah, my Kylah, my soulfinder, MY GIRL! I could see him hit her, torture her and that was horrible to watch - almost torture.

Kylah was the most beautiful girl in world, with her red hair and with her blonde hair. Well I missed her blonde hair, a lot. It was a golden sea with waves around her face. Her red hair was straight and well red? It was beautiful like fire, but it just didn't fit. At all. I mean she was beautiful, she would be with any hair color. But I still missed her blonde hair. I loved waking up having her in my arms, I loved to hold her hand while guy would give me 'the look'. Yeah she was mine. And only mine now that I knew we were soulfinders. I would never let her go. I'm not sure when I fell in love with her. Maybe when she opened herself up in the Hotel and told me things that mattered and things that DID not. Or maybe already when she stepped into my house? I don't know. I think I've loved her since I saw her the first time. Mayben even before.

I got up to my feet and I ran. I pushed Bellomir away from her and hit him in his face. Blood was everywhere and he pushed me into the wall with a yell. He was not the controlled captain we had known before Ash was caught. That is what happens when a soulfinder is stolen/missing or maybe dying.

I remember one of our dates. It must have been last week. She ordered a milkshake with chocolate - because she is not a strawberry girl. She told me about living in a house fillt with girls - I could only picture the hell. I mean just living with my brothers four soulfinders in two days have always made me nuts - maybe because I was alone? And because Phee and Crystal they both are pure pain in the butt. I swear, they are. Sky is always so sweat and Diamond can talk herself out of everything she is just SO likable. You only need to hear her say one thing and you like her. Well but at that date we had a amazing time! She also told me about her parents who would SO happy to know that she was okay, and that I was taking care of her. She said thank you a lot of times. A LOT. More than a lot, I think. She had pushed her hair behind her ear and I had almost just kissed her there, right in front of Sky and Yves who was drinking a coffee five tables away. Which probably not had been smart, but now? Well now I could kiss her all the time, everywhere and in front of anybody - if I got her out. I had to. If i didn't...no. I did. I would. But something was holding me back.

**Kylah **

Bellomir was staring evilly at me. His eyes were on fire and his face were distorted with pain and anger. He had pushed Will away again (!) and was holding him of with his gift. He could push you away with his mind and also make your body do weird things, like mine were.  
>"IT'S YOUR FAULT! ASH SHOULD BE HERE! WITH ME!" I screamed louder and he put his hands on his head. My scream was hurting him. Good.<br>"Shot up or I will kill him! " he screamed. I shot up, but the pain didn't stop. It was actually worse.  
>"So little Jamie here...how long have you known him? " I looked at Will. The pain had almost stopped, he had stopped the pain.<br>"A couple of months.. " I said. It wasn't a lie. I've known Will for almost three months now, the best three months of my life. A shame that so many people had to die because of my happiness. God, I hated my self for thinking that. But it was true. It wouldn't help to deny. I mean a fact is a fact. And the fact that people was dying around me, and I was happy didn't make me sick? Or sad or angry. I was happy - because I WAS HAPPY?!  
>"Did you know, that his name it's not Jamie? " I looked confused at him. How did he know? Oh no.<br>"No I guess you didn't his name is Will Benedict and he is here undercover. " I looked at Will.  
>"He lied to you about everything. He just needed someone to get in here. " Tears ran down my cheeks. Not because of his words, I knew Will. I loved Will. But because of what I thought he would do to him.<br>"Get him. " he order some agents. "I want Ash back. Now. Do whatever. "

"No wait. I want to be there. And I want Ellie to be there with me. " Oh holy f...fries...I was going to die.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>  
><strong>Do you guys like the way I've tried to end these two chapters? <strong>  
><strong>And what do you think so far? <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Kylah**

The Benedict's were standing in front of us. Both Will and I were tied up. Bellomir and the leaders of TNMD had told the Benedict's that they could have their son for Ash. The net had made a deal, knowing what I was still alive, fine (well hurt but fine) and could continue our mission. But they were about the get a surprise. Trace, Victor and a agent I had never seen before were there representing the Benedict's. Will was tied up and Bellomir, a guy named Brian and another guy named O.J were standing next to him. Bellomir kicked Will in the back and he hit the ground hard.  
>"Please... " I whispered. "Shut up! He is a Benedict! He lied to you! " I nodded. Hated myself for doing it.<br>"He might be your soulfinder but he ain't loyal! " Again I just nodded. What could I do? I was undercover!

Will looked at me;  
>"Please Ellie! " I turned half away. Tears rolling down my cheeks.<br>"I do love you, that was not a lie! " I looked at him. Knowing that he meant that he loved me and said;  
>"How am I suppose to believe you? You lied about everything! Your name! Your family! YOU! Everything!" Will looked at me.<br>"Please Ellie... " he said.

**Will**

She screamed when they locked the door into the car, but they didn't seem to care. Bellomir looked at my brother Trace;  
>"So we want Ash and you can have Will. Or we kill him and you can have his nerve break of a soulfinder..." O.J. made a face.<br>"Oh you wan't her? " Bellomir asked him.  
>O.J. smiled; "She ain't ugly... " he said and Brian grinned.<br>"She is one pretty piece of hot stuff. " Bellomir looked at them in disgust.  
>"Don't say that. Not in front of her soulfinder..." he smilled.<br>"So how is she? " Brian asked and looked at me.  
>"What do you mean? " He smiled and I knew what he was thinking. I wanted to punch him SO BAD! How did he dare to think such things about Kylah!<p>

"Finish with the funny business guys? I want Ash back."

Trace held Ash out and she looked at Bellomir with so much love that it hurt. I was losing my soulfinder and he got his. He didn't deserve her. "  
>Can we have Ellie too? " I asked. Ash smiled.<br>"No she is good. She got away from the Benedict, as the first. We will keep her. Also because it will hurt you and the rest of the Benedict. And we like that. " Bellomir hugged Ash and Trace picked me up from the ground.

The van was opened and Kylah jumped out.  
>"Will! " she screamed tears filling her voice and eyes. The agent next to Vick lifted his gun. I screamed;<br>"NO DON*T SHOOT HER! " and then he shot Kylah. She looked choked, scared and angry at the same time - and then she fell.  
>"NO!" O.J. pulled his gun and shot the agent in the arm (And it made me kind of happy). I was rushed into a car. Trying to get out to Kylah. How could they!<p>

_KYLAH!_  
><em>KYLAH!<em>

She didn't answer me. She was dead...was she? Oh gard no no no no...

My anger took over and I started screaming at my brothers and the agent whom was in a lot of pain.

That was the last time I saw Kylah Hamlet for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>  
><strong>It's short I know. I'm sorry. Soon I will tell you guys about this savant group. But for know Kylah and Will don't no much either so I will keep ya'll in the dark a little longer - sorry<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Kylah **

I used a month getting better, because I was kind of shot. In the neck...the doctor said that it was a miracle I had not died. Well but I can tell you it sure as hell did not feel like it. After that month I really didn't do much. No one trusted me to put me on their team. So I trained and started to train with others in our free time. I trained with three JUNIORS. Jake, Anna and Tammy. We actually started to become friends. Jake was here because he had been dumped by his soulfinder - I felt so sorry for him, and Ellie was also kind of dumped by Will Benedict so me as Ellie and Jake went fine together. Anna was a strong girl and she was here because of her sister Emma - her soulfinder had been a part of this but he was dead know. Tammy, well she was just poor and alone. She had just ended up all wrong. Most of the young people here were like her. Lost. And that made it even worse, this group of savants was stealing information and selling it, killing people and stealing weapons and selling them for money. This group was a hell.

Every night I cried myself to sleep. I missed Will SO much. I missed him so bad! I had ONE picture of us together. He was holding my hand and we stood in front of the Cafe - Sky had been the one taking the picture. I looked at Will and he looked down at me. Not having him near hurt so much. It really did.

One morning I woke up, and then I emptied my stomach all over my bed. It was disgusting. Okay to be fair I did that four morning before I told Tammy. We were sitting in the dining room. "So Tammy...I've been sick these last four mornings. I just wake up and feel really bad and then.. Well I puke. And I'm fine later...? Have you ever tried that? " She looked at me for about two seconds and then she smiled. "No but I've heard of it. " I looked at her for a long time. "What is it then? "  
>"You might be pregnant... Did you and Will ever...? " I blushed, after I had looked shocked for about half a minute. "Yeah we did... " Tammy smiled. "<br>Well I think that's it. You could take a test? "

Anna, Tammy and I bought the test and went home to the base (did I just call the base home?!) Okay I had been there for more than four months now - it was only fair. I took the test and put it on the table. We sad down on my bed.  
>"What do I do, if I am? " Tammy and Anna looked at each other.<br>"You have a baby. " Going to have a baby? Without Will? I couldn't have a baby here in base? What would I do? And I can't run... they might kill the baby... oh god.  
>I really needed Will. So much.<p>

I closed my eyes just for a second and remembered the way he used to kiss me. Soft but hard. Light but deep. Sweet. Always. Tear rolled down my cheek. He was okay, he was with his family. He was okay. He had to be. Oh dear god please let him be okay! Please! I opened my eyes again. I had to live my life and when this mission was done I would run to Will. And kiss him like the first time.

**Will **

I missed her. I started collage again. It had been six weeks and we hadn't heard a thing. She could be dead. Sky hadn't seen her at the cafe and Yves hadn't seen her walk outside the Base.

"Will! " Yves yelled and ran into the living room. "She is okay! " He pulled his phone up and showed me some pictures. It was Kylah, a tall blonde girl named Tammy and some one dark-haired I couldn't see the face of. Kylah... my heart started beating again. I started to live. "We need to get her out of there.. Please Yves.. "  
>"I can't do anything. You know that. "<p>

Later that night all of my family we were together. Vick, Trace, Diamond, Crystal, Xav, Uriel, Yves, Phee, Zed, Sky, Mom and Dad. I hadn't really told them that Kylah was my soulfinder, but I think that they nkew that she meant something special already the day they saw us together for the first time.  
>"So Will, Crystal could locate your soulfinder. Uriel said he doesn't mind waiting. " I closed my eyes.<br>"No Uri. I want you to find her first. " My mother looked at me.  
>"But your falling of. " I nodded.<br>"Yeah but it's not because I can't find her. It's because she was found and then lost. " And then I left the house. I didn't say where I went or when I was coming back. I just needed some time alone.

I wandered around for about two hours before Vick found me. He stopped his car and jumped out. I was sitting on the side of the road. I didn't even care to move. He sat down next to me.  
>"So tell me. " he said. I looked at him knowing that I had tears in my eyes.<br>"Agent Collins shot my soulfinder... " I said. Vick looked surprised.  
>"The Hamlet girl? "<br>"Kylah... yeah she is my soulfinder. "  
>"But Yves said she was okay."<br>"I know. And I am so happy for her being okay. She is just not safe. I want her here. And she might not be fine after all. "  
>Vick nodded. I was about to start crying when he said; "I you cry now, I will kill you. " And then I laughed. And it felt good. I hadn't laughed in a looong time, and I had missed it.<br>"I love her... so much. "  
>"She is a lucky girl. "<br>"I am a lucky guy... "

"You really miss her... " he said when we drove back home.  
>"A lot. Life just don't make sense anymore. With her, being in a base with murders and Bellomir, the world gave SO MUCH more sense. Not. I had loved the world. Now? I hated it. I think. " Vick nodded and we drove the rest of the way in silence. No more soulfinder talk. For now.<p>

**Kylah**

I looked at the test in horror. I had been looking at it for about five minutes. Tammy and Anna was pretty surprised too.  
>"It can't be true... " It didn't make sense...ey well it did but...how? When? Argh no<p>

I was going to have Will's baby...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**A baby! The first Benedict baby! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Will**

Thinking about her didn't make it easy not being with her. Nope. It had been five months. Almost half a year! But I still remembered everything about her. Her blue eyes which looked like the sky or the sea at the beach of Alanya. I remembered her body, I had known it like it was my own. She was so perfect. The ways she put her hair behind her ears, the way she smiled behind her hand when she was not supposes to have a good time. The way she always had a way of putting things in a funny way. Always. The look on her face when she was happy and the look she gave you when she was thinking about you. The way she...Well everything about her was like a-dream-come-true. She was perfect, nothing less and nothing more. She was all I ever wanted. God I missed her. I only had one picture of her. A picture I had on my phone. She was in bed with fuzzy hair and only wearing my T-shirt. She was smiling - but not into the camera - to me. I remember it was the second time and she had said; "We can't keep doing this, I enjoy it far to much. " and I had laughed and she had just been smiling. How much can you miss a person without dying? Not much more...  
>Missing her felt like dying.. well it was worse than when I was shot. Not even kidding. I would love to be shot again if I could have Kylah by my side. Really. We could play doctor, she would love that. Okay, I would too.<p>

Sky ran into my old room (Which I had spend a lot of time in these last five months) before I could stop her.  
>"WILL WILL WILL! " she jump into my bed. I sat up.<br>"Yeah Sky. "  
>"I saw Kylah at work today, and Trace have pictures of her and this guy Jake Hall and she looked really sad and she looked different I just can't put my finger on it! And her colors changed somehow in the middle of her... I don't get it. Something is not right. Also she just looked different. A lot. "<p>

I looked at the pictures. Jake Hall was no longer a JOUNIOR, he was on on the B team (Bellomir's team was a E team) and I had heard that he was powerful. Kylah was standing next to him and she looked so sad. She had a big boy hood on. She looked so tired and somehow bigger. Jake had a hand on her back and she looked at him.  
>"She gave me a message for you too... " Sky handed me a letter. Should I read it? I wanted to. So bad. What if she needed me. It looked like it. I opened it.<p>

_Dear Will_

_I'm alive, and I'm okay. Yeah the shot did hurt, say thanks to the ass of an agent from me. And tell him that he missed...bad shooter I guess. That's our luck. I've started training again, it's really hard without you._

_I'm training with Jake (you might know Jake?), Anna and Tammy. They are really nice and though they are a part of the TNMD I trust them. Not with my life, but I do trust them. Tammy and Jake they are not only bad, and Anna is alright I guess. Ashley is back on track, having her own team now. Bellomir also have a new team and Speed is still 'missing'. Also two girls are missing, Tammy said that she heard Bellomir talk to O.J. they think they ran away? Do you know anything about that? Anyway, the dead man in the bank was us - not me - but TNMD. He wasn't supposes to die, but he did and Bellomir is really angry about that, because of that we have been treated like shit lately. Well not me, but I think it's because they are scared. If they touch me all of the Benedicts might come after them...no one touches me. Don't worry._

_Well everything is fine, TNMD has not really done anything big - as far as I know - but I guess they are planning. I haven't heard much and no one have wanted me on their team (before now) so I have been kind of 'homelss' here. I know, not what you wanted to hear. But again, I got shot?! And everyone thinks that my soulfinder broke my heart by lying so I think they might think that I would change side for you. Which I'm working on and I might even have solved. You know I'm not that teamless anymore._

_Anyway, can you tell my sisters that I really miss them and maybe call my school and say that I'm of for the rest of the semester? Also the next one maybe... I don't know. And can you do me a favor? Please Will?  
>Move my stuff to your place in America okay? When I get out of here I don't ever wanna leave your side. Just tell my parents that I told you to do so. Or show them this letter I don't really care, just move my stuff okay? I don't need much, and I will pay you back, promise. I just need my clothes, shoes (very important!), make-up, pictures, books and whatever my mother says I need - she probably knows best. <em>

_I'm teamless only for a few days now, I have been accepted on Jake's team. My new captains name is O.J. Yeah you remember him? He has a B team. Well I'm the beta on that team - or will be. We are going out soon - don't know where or when yet. Just that it's soon. A lot of things have happened lately and in a month or two you will see. _

_However all the mission things, they are not the reason, why I'm writhing you. _

_Bellomir want a meeting, don't ask why, just bring back up and a lot of bullets okay? Vick might be a good idea and Diamond if Trace let her - if not, she isn't THAT important for this. I think he just wanna 'talk' well brag or something. _

_Again I'm okay, though I really miss you..._

_You know who xoxo_

**Kylah **

O.J. looked at me.  
>"So you don't know what we do? "<br>"Nope? I've never been a part of anything like this. And I only joined you guys 'cause of Will. "  
>"I'll explain. " Jake said.<p>

"You know that we dislike... well hate the net right? " I nodded.  
>"Yeah but it seems like everybody have a difference reason?" Jake looked at the others.<br>"Well that's kind of right. We do. But we all hate the Net because some people are not in the Net, some are not trusted to be in the Net and people like us are killed by the Net. Also it make half of the savants - us outside the Net - look like shit. I mean we were criminals even before we joined this anti net thing. We don't wan't a net, we want to live a place only with savants and therefor we are killing important people from the Net, and we are taking a lot of people in as well."  
>"So why not just talk to the net about that? "<br>"Because we have and people have been killed, now its their turn. All leads back to London last year. " Phee had been found in London last year.  
>"And of course the Kellys... " Oh holy fries! Not the Kellys. Why did everything always turn into some Kelly-shit?! Jesus, why couldn't that family just behave!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>  
><strong>So what do ya'll think?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Kylah **

It had been almost six months now. I was eight months pregnant (or some thing around there). With a baby which dad I had not seen in half a year! My life was not what I had thought it would be. I was 22 years old, pregnant with my first baby, with my soulfinders baby, in a savant group who not just dislike, but hated the Net, which I truly believe in. Bellomir, O.J. two agents I did not know and a guy named Julian was in the car with me. It was a van. I was sitting in the left side, with my hands around my stomach.  
>"So are you ready to see him? " O.J. asked. He had lost his soulfinder to the net, and then she had killed herself - or well the net had told us that. Therefor he hated the net.<br>"Not really... I don't wan't to love him. But I can't really not-love him. You know? " He nodded.  
>"Yeah I do. It was the same with Bella.<p>

O.J. and I had grown really close. He wasn't that bad, I mean he was, but not as a person, he was just lost and hurt. He had been taking care of me with Tammy, Anna and Jake. Also he had brought baby clothes and got me to the base-doctor and well he had been there when I needed it. And I did not really want any of my friends in danger now. But this was a job, which had gone SO wrong, but it was a job, and I had to end soon. I did not want to give birth to Will and mine baby without him. No, I didn't.

The guy named Julian turned to me.  
>"So Ellie, we haven't official met yet. " I looked up at him.<br>"I adore your hair color... " I had made Tammy help me color it again. It was still red, but not as pretty at as before.  
>"What's your real color? " I look straight at him.<br>"Red, an awfuller red than this. " And then I smile. The others start laughing.  
>"Like the color you came with? "<br>"Something like that, I haven't seen my real hair in years now. " he nodded and smiled.  
>"Well but Ellie, my name is Julian. And I funded TNMD. " And my jaw fell to the floor. I was in a car with the leader of TNMD!<br>"Surprised? Sure you are. The thing is, the Benedict's... well they will probably give everything for you. And it's been six months since they saw or heard from you. And now, that they see that you carries their sons child - they will want you back. " I looked at him in fake surprise.  
>"But I don't want to be with the Benedict's. " He smiles and pushes my hair behind my ear.<br>"Yes yes, but we want you to. " I nodded.  
>"Okay...how? "<br>"You have to pretend to be a part of their family and in a couple of weeks you will stab them in the back. " I nodded.  
>"...What will you do to them? " I asked.<br>"Kill them...all of them. " I can't help but turn a little green.  
>"Or we could make a deal... " I say. Julian and the others look surprised.<br>"I will tell you everything, everything, but you will not hurt Will nor tell him that I was a part of this plan. " Julian smiles.  
>"You do love him. " I nodded. "I do, and killing him is not going to make it any better. "<br>"Okay it's a deal. No one will hurt Will. But the rest will die. But not just yet. I need your powers for the next mission. "

I could see the Benedict's, Will, Saul, Trace, Vick, Diamond, Phee, Yves, Zed, Sky and Uriel. They all had bulletproof clothes on and guns -not Yves but he didn't really need one. They could not see me. I was still in the car, behind black glass. Outside the car was the agents with big guns and Julian.  
>"Hello! " He said and laugh.<br>"I believe I have something that belongs to you. " He pointed with his cigar at Will.  
>"Actually I have a lot that belongs to you. " He smiled evilly.<br>"Please we just want Ellie back, we will leave you alone. " Diamond said. Sky looked at Julian.  
>"Sure you can have her, sure, just not yet. I need her just for a little more. But I assure you can have her. She is all yours Will, in a couple of weeks. "<br>"He is telling the truth. " Sky said.  
>"HAHAHA! I would not lie? There is no pleasure in that! "<br>"I want to see her! " Will yelled. Julian looked a little bored.  
>"Okay...so boring Benedict - what a cliche. But I think this is going to be fun anyway...O.J. bring her out." I looked up at O.J.<br>"I can walk myself you know. " I said O.J. smiled to me and we stepped out of the van. I was holding around my stomach. All of the Benedict's looked surprised. Well not Saul. He looked very angry at Will. Julian smiled at kissed me on my cheek.  
>"The first Benedict's baby, right here... "<br>"Is it yours? " Trace asked. Vick looked furious.  
>"God sake! It is his baby! And his soulfinder! " Trace looked very surprised, so did the rest of the family. Vick was always calm. Well...not anymore.<p>

"When can we have her? " Diamond asked. Julian looked at me.  
>"In a month or two.. " He said calmed and smirked in the end. Ew.<br>"Can we have the baby aswell? " asked Will. Julian smiled.  
>"No. "<br>"What?! " I screamed. "I am not leaving without my baby! " O.J. grabbed my arm. "Let go of me. "  
>"Julian! You promised! " Julian smiled.<br>"No. I promised you Will. Not the baby. " He smiled. He didn't care at all.  
>"We are done here... " Bellomir said..<p>

**Will**

Kylah...How?! She was pregnant?! What?! but... How.. My father looked angry at me. But I didn't really care. All I cared about was Kylah... and our baby. Oh dear god. I Was going to be a dad! I was 22! I was in collage!

They pulled her away and I screamed her name. I hadn't seen her for months and now this?! What was so important that they had to show us, that she lived and was pregnant...?  
>Maybe they showed us this because they knew my mother very well...she would not rest until they were safe. Dear god. And they didn't even now that Kylah was mine. Really mine. They just thought I had met my soulfinder.. and lost her.. and now Kylah was pregnant. Dead god help us.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not really happy with this chapter but I hope you will be okay with it.. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Kylah **

I didn't sleep much the night before my big mission. What if Will got shot? What If the baby did? What if Vick did? or what if it would not work or if the Benedict didn't show up? What if Julian took my baby before I could stop him? So many things could go wrong. So many thing could NOT go wrong.

A power station, that was my very important mission. O.J. Jake and I looked at the others they walked down the halls. They had each a door. We had the basement. I had to turn all the power on for teen minutes and then of again. My stomach hurt like hell. What? Why?

"Okay everybody you know where to go. Wait for the power and go assist in the BANK, the head of Savants and the police station okay? " Everybody nodded and O.J., Jake and I took the stairs down to the basement. I have always hated basements. They are cold and disgusting. And dark. I really don't like the darkness. We walked for a couple of minutes and stopped in the middle of the basement. All the power came from here. Suddenly O.J. pulled a gun. Jake stepped back.  
>"On your knees Jake! " O.J yelled. Jake did as he said.<br>"What going on?" I asked O.J.  
>"My name is Brian Utter..." He gave me at batch. Bloody hell! He was a FBI agent!<br>"I work with Vick, he got me in a teen months ago. " Jake looked surprised.  
>"I know Trace... "He said.<br>"I was sent here one and a half year ago because of a girl he knew... " They looked at each other and both pulled out the batches.

"Okay...wait what? None of us are really TNMD? " I asked. They both laughed.  
>"Yeah... I guess. " And then my water broke. We all looked at it.<br>"You are going into labor! Why didn't you say that! "

The shooting started at the same time as my screaming. The sirens stopped before I stopped and the pain did just not stop. It felt like hours of pain. We hear people scream and the FBI yell  
>"OPEN THE DOOR ITS THE FBI!" servile times. And more shoots.<br>"I hope everyone is okay..." Jake whispered.  
>"What's your real name? " I asked between two screams.<br>"Joshua... " He said. And then I screamed again.

**Will **

I couldn't see her. But I could feel that she was in a BIG danger. I tried to talk to her but I couldn't. Vick told me she was with one of his agents, the guy O.J. His real name was Brian Utter and Julian had his son, his two weeks old son, they had just gotten his wife back. His son Hunter he was a Hunter...already before he was born everybody knew. He could find anything, anyone ANYWHERE! You couldn't hide from him. Well maybe if you where a shield...But I've never meet such gift in a savant. Not that strong kind of shields.

**Kylah**

Looking down at my beautiful baby, the pain did not seem that bad. She was absolutely beautiful. Her eyes were like mine, bright and blue and her hair was almost black. She was smiling, she didn't know about the killing around her. Brian and Josh had putt Brian's white T-shirt around her and were sitting on each side of me.  
>"Wow...She looks a lot like you...and Will... " Joshua said. I smiled at him.<br>"Yeah she does..." He smiled.  
>"Can I hold her? " I gave her to Brian and he looked at her with tears in his eyes. He lost his baby and I had mine.<br>"I am really happy for you. " he said. And he meant it. He gave Joshua her and he looked at with the same joy.

I stood up. It had been almost two hours and now it was quiet. I could barely walk, but I could. Jesus it hurt. I looked down at my baby. I did this for her, and for her father. Brian walked in front of me and opened the door. Blood on the walls, the floor even the ceiling! There were bodies on the floor. It was disgusting and horrible. My daughter hid in my hair and we walked slowly around the corner.  
>"Before we die Brian... " I said. "<br>Yes Kylah? "  
>"I want you to be her god father...okay? "<br>"I would love to... " He said with tear filled eyes. Joshua smiled and Brian opened the next door.  
>"Hold the fire! " Vick yelled. Brian ran to hug a woman and Joshua did the same. I stood still. Holding my baby in my arms. Will ran to me and hugged me tight. He kissed me cheek...and I passed out.<p>

**Will **

Her sisters had colored her hair back and she looked peaceful. I was sitting next to her bed, holding our baby. She looked at lot like Kylah. Big blue eyes and the same little nose. But her hair...I could not run from that neither from her smile. She had my dimples. My daughter and I did not even know her name. Brian had sat next to me earlier. He had not gotten his son back. The girl Anna and Julian had run away with him. It was his seventh child...and he was gone before he even got to meet him. I was SO lucky and believe me, I knew it.

Kylah slowly opened her eyes. "Will..."  
>"Yes it's me Kylah. " She smiled.<br>"And...where is..."  
>"She is fine...but nameless... " Kylah smiled.<br>"No she isn't. Her name is Francisca." I looked down at our baby girl.  
>"Frey... " Kylah smiled.<br>"Yeah.. Have you told your moher about us?"  
>"No I have not. I haven't even showed them...Frey. " I smiled. I really liked that name.<br>"Do that..While I sleep..please..." I nodded.

"I love you so much Will... "  
>"I love you more Kylah... "<p>

And then I kissed her like the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>  
><strong>So that was the story. That was how Will Benedict met Kylah Hamlet and got Frey. <strong>  
><strong>- I might make a story about Hunter some day...<strong>  
><strong>I really don't like the idea of him still being with Julian and Anna (who turned out to be evil in the end).<strong>  
><strong>I know that some persons are not 'finished' yet... However the Story about Will and Kylah is. <strong>


End file.
